


Fury and Embarassment

by violasarecool



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character, The Fury (ship)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: nairoim just wanted to get back to their ship and relax (well. as much as a tightly-wound sith apprenticecanrelax). instead.... this.





	Fury and Embarassment

**Author's Note:**

> kyllinan belongs to [venndaai](http://venndaai.tumblr.com/)

Nairoim climbed the ramp to the Fury, feet aching. No one could say Zash wasn't a challenging Master—a fact for which Nairoim was usually thrilled. That said, a little less walking would be _great_. They were Sith, for gods sake. Surely they could afford a fucking _speeder_.

They strode into the main hold towards 2V-R8, who gave a start as they saw them. _Jumpy droid._ "Nar Shaddaa," Nairoim informed 2V, not slowing as they made their way down the hall to the cockpit. 

"I'm sorry," 2V said (managing to sound anxiously breathless despite not having any _goddamn lungs_ ), "I think you have—"

The hall opened up into the cockpit.

The not-so-empty cockpit.

Malavai Quinn looked up from his datapad with a look of utter confusion. "Can... Can I help you, my Lord?"

_Son of a bitch._

"—the wrong ship," 2V finished.

Nairoim resisted the urge to shoot Force-lightning at the nearest computer panel. "No," they spat at Quinn, whirling around. 2V scrambled out of the way as Nairoim stormed back down the hall, blood thundering in their ears. It was a good thing their face couldn't really get any redder. And that Kyllinan's snivelling lackey _Quinn_ couldn't sense their mortification through the Force.

They were so caught up in this thought, they almost walked straight into Kyllinan and Vette.

"Nairoim?" Kyllinan said, taking a step back to salvage a small amount of personal space. "What—"

"See you on Nar Shaddaa," Nairoim said shortly, pushing past before Kyllinan had the chance to ask any questions. Such as _why in hells are you on my ship,_ or _are you here to sabotage me?_

Maybe they could make that last one work. _Yes, I've planted a trap so clever you'll never find it. This is absolutely why I'm on your ship, on purpose, doing things that Sith do. Like sabotaging their allies._

As Nairoim left the ship, Kyllinan looked at Vette, and shrugged.

"You sure know how to pick 'em," Vette said.

**Author's Note:**

> ive been playing with a sith warrior, and after discovering we have the _exact same fuckin ship_ , i couldnt resist........


End file.
